


Dinner

by BananaStrings



Category: Columbo
Genre: Closeted, Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStrings/pseuds/BananaStrings
Summary: Somehow every time Columbo calls home, it's not Mrs. Columbo but his "brother-in-law," George, who answers the phone.
Relationships: Lieutenant Columbo/George (Columbo: Requiem for a Falling Star)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Dinner

"Mrs. Columbo sounds almost as busy as my wife," Captain Wyler commented, after Columbo had told yet another story of his wife's varied interests and activities. "I'm lucky to see her a couple hours some weeks. It's Wednesday today, I know she'll be out all evening with bridge club."

"And, you? Poker game?" Lt. Columbo asked. "Nah, you're too straightforward for poker."

"Leftovers," Wyler answered.

"Ah no, I can do better than that," the lieutenant protested. "I'll feed you. No, wait, not me, my brother-in-law. George loves to cook, makes it bearable to have him around the house so much."

"And, your wife won't mind?"

"Mrs. Columbo? No, she has night school tonight, or is that Thursdays? Well, it doesn't matter, she knows her business. It'll be my pleasure."

Wyler'd had a nice time. George was a good cook. Both he and Columbo were fairly subdued men like Wyler was, easy to get along with. And, they got along with each other too, with friendly pats on the shoulder and smiles at one another. It was a comfortable evening, more homey than his own homelife to be honest.

After Wednesday nights had become a regular thing, Columbo had started to invite him over on other nights as well. These days he was usually over at Columbo's home a couple of times a week. George hadn't anything else to do, as a bachelor, and Columbo always greeted Wyler at the door with a 'Mrs. Columbo is this place' or 'Mrs. Columbo is that place.' That was usually how his invitations started too:

"It's just the two of us again tonight, but George always seems to cook for three."

Wyler thought he got it; he also thought he felt proud to be trusted by such a careful man. Part of him thought it would be rude to ask, but part thought it would be rude not to. He decided to couch it in a joke, so it could be laughed off if need be.

"It's funny you calling her 'Mrs. Columbo'."

George looked up from his salad. "But, that's her name."

"I just mean, with you being her brother and all."

"Oh," Columbo interrupted. "No, sorry if I misled you. I just _call_ him my brother-in-law."

Wyler nodded, not sure if he should ask for clarification.

"No, he's the brother of the man my sister is married to," Columbo went on, "but that's more of mouthful than brother-in-law."

Columbo went back to eating, but Wyler could see him suppressing a smile in the little quirk to one side of his mouth. The captain pursed his lips and nodded again. Ah-ha, they were the ones trying to be polite, he saw now, by giving him some plausible deniability if he needed it. He didn't. He was in good standing in the department. Even if someone tried to get promoted above him by looking for something to blackmail him with, he was capable of effective defense.

As he was about to open his mouth to say as much, George rose to refill his plate from the sideboard of the little dining room. On his way back to the table, he bent over Columbo's chair and Columbo tilted up to meet a sweet kiss that made Columbo smile and George look self-satisfied. Columbo turned back to his plate casual as ever.

"He's an affectionate man, my...well, you know the story."

"Yeah, I know the story," Wyler replied, with a quirk to one side of his mouth much like Columbo's suppressed smile from earlier. "This curry is excellent."

"Not too spicy?" George checked. "Columbo loves spicy food. It's a sin with a good Italian palate like he's got. It's all he asks for: Indian curry and chili and deviled eggs and cioppino with extra red pepper."

"Helps me think," Columbo added.

Wyler's smile was full now. They were good company. They seemed more relaxed tonight too. Even invited him to stay for a couple hands of gin rummy, which George swept up at.

"I don't know how he does it," Columbo marveled. "And, he won't tell me."

Wyler left that night with a Tupperware of curry and a warm handshake and the pleasure of looking forward to visiting again next week.


End file.
